<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spicy Fish and Turnip Stew by Metallic_Sweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226601">Spicy Fish and Turnip Stew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallic_Sweet/pseuds/Metallic_Sweet'>Metallic_Sweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Dining Hall Date, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sylvbert Secret Santa 2020, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallic_Sweet/pseuds/Metallic_Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert analyses the Black Eagles Strike Force. And then there is Sylvain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spicy Fish and Turnip Stew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflaek/gifts">Cornflaek</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the scope of changes since the Black Eagles Strike Force was created, Hubert would list two particular adjustments as the hardest for him to manage. As the Minister of the Imperial Household, his role in the war is solidly the Emperor’s right hand and therefore day to day oversight and management of all resources falls to him. He takes his greatest pleasure in this duty, but there are many aspects due to the wartime that run up against his additional, secretive duty juggling Those Who Slither in the Dark. Hubert has to hit the ground running to deal with each new and often unexpected hiccup in operations. </p>
<p>He is, in his and Edelgard’s opinion, exceptionally good at acting swiftly and decisively. Perhaps his mad dash after Edelgard when Arundel took her to Fhirdiad was not a childish whim. Rather, it was indicative of Hubert’s ability to both think for himself and act instinctively and accordingly. He does hope he has tempered himself since his early years, but he senses saying this aloud would gain him one of Edelgard or Byleth’s smirks of amusement at his expense. </p>
<p>The most obvious struggle is the day to day management of a continent of highly skilled but extremely different generals. Edelgard is good at motivating younger generals like Lysithea, who require a firm but calm hand to prevent their doubts, and Byleth is better at motivating those like Linhardt, who are only motivated by their own interests and pleasure. Hubert would consider Ferdinand and Caspar to be fairly self-sufficient in their roles: Ferdinand because he has his sights set on difficult but solid long-term goals, and Caspar because his goals are right in front of him and swiftly achievable. Petra needs little to no management as her motivations are obvious and entirely under her control. </p>
<p>It has therefore fallen to Hubert to manage those whose motivations and goals are far more nebulous. He will openly admit that he watches their generals from Faerghus closer than everyone else. Hubert has never been able to figure out why Felix and Annette decided to join them, even if they had fought beside Edelgard at the end of their academy days. He watches them closely because, despite no evidence that they are spies, he does not understand them. Their families remain loyal to the Kingdom, unlike Mercedes, who has Jeritza to show why she would choose Adrestia over Faerghus. </p>
<p>And then, of course, there is –</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Sylvain Jose Gautier hums as he watches Hubert working at Seteth’s former desk from where he lounges on one of the faintly mildewy couches. “I never thought I’d say this, but you look more glum than usual today.” </p>
<p>Sylvain is, in Hubert’s estimation, the most exasperating person he has ever met. This includes Ferdinand, who Hubert respects and considers essential and dependable but also incredibly annoying. Solon and his ilk are extremely annoying as well as monstrous thorns in his side, but they are not exasperating on the level that Sylvain achieves by simply opening his mouth. He voices his thoughts, entirely calculated but with none of the malice of a true enemy. He reminds Hubert strongly of a surly child poking an anthill with a stick. It is a comparison that Hubert finds he himself secretly relates to.</p>
<p>“I,” Hubert says as he returns his gaze to his work, a two-hundred page report on troop movements of the Alliance that was a joint work between Lorenz, Marianne, and Ladislava; he isn’t sure if he needs to thank Lorenz or Marianne for how well-organised this report it, but it certainly was not thanks to Ladislava, “am not glum. I am very busy.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Sylvain says, and Hubert knows it is to tease him rather than actually considering anything he just said. “Being busy doesn’t mean that you can’t also be glum.”</p>
<p>Hubert refuses to look up from his work. He reads back over the sentence about Derdriu’s eastern coast and the number of ships that could dock there. He has never been to the surface of Derdriu, although he suspects that some of the tunnels that Those Who Slither in the Dark maintain may pass beneath it. Down there, it is quite dreary and damp. It is sobering to know how danger lurks not only in shadows but beneath their feet.</p>
<p>He reaches out to pick up his pencil just as Sylvain shifts on the couch, stretching and yawning noisily. His light armour clinks at his shoulders as he arches upwards. Hubert, even as he wraps his fingers around his pencil, finds his gaze drawn back to Sylvain, who is, especially so extended, a treat to look at. Sylvain grins at him because he knows well his own tricks. </p>
<p>“Come on,” he mock whines as he lowers his arms, making sure to flex them enticingly in his now obvious quest to drive Hubert to distraction. “You’ve been at that since early this morning, I bet. It’s lunchtime.” </p>
<p>“Is it,” Hubert grits out as Sylvain stands up and begins to approach the desk; he does not correct Sylvain that he has been working through this report since late last night; even Hubert cannot get through two-hundred dense military analysis in a few hours. “I don’t see the relevance.”</p>
<p>“I’m hungry,” Sylvain says, and he stops at the opposite end of the desk to lean over and grin down at Hubert. “But I can’t go to lunch unless my overseeing superior joins me.” </p>
<p>“That is ridiculous,” Hubert says because it is absolutely ridiculous. “You are not on duty. I do not need to oversee you taking your lunch.”</p>
<p>“What if I told you Her Majesty asked me as a favour?” Sylvain says, very smartly and with a particular light to his eyes that tells Hubert she has said something of the sort. “Even though I am not on duty –”</p>
<p>Hubert puts a hand over Sylvain’s mouth. His hand is gloved, but he still feels the movement of Sylvain’s lips against his palm. Both a tease and a kiss. Hubert cannot even pretend to be angry. The blood rushing to his neck and ears is of his not-so secret pleasure of Sylvain’s attention more than anything else. Sylvain’s eyes sparkle over the side of Hubert’s palms with both mirth and fondness. </p>
<p>Edelgard knows how to manage everyone, especially with Byleth’s tactical eye. Hubert is no match for them using Sylvain against him like this. </p>
<p>“Fine,” Hubert says through his teeth before standing up as Sylvain steps back, less triumphant than smug. “But if I forget where I was, you will read the report for me.” </p>
<p>“You? Forget?” Sylvain smirks because he will have to read the report anyways at the next war room tactics session. “Don’t tell lies, Hubert.”</p>
<p>Hubert snorts and rounds the desk to join him on the short walk to the Dining Hall. They are not entirely dissimilar in height, so Hubert does not have to change his stride. He is aware that Sylvain finds this to be consciously relaxing as he has a great dislike for being too far ahead or behind of a companion, but he also is not the best at matching his movements to others. Hubert is simply not good at working with others, an unfortunate holdover from how most people remember him primarily for his blunt and sometimes cruel comments in his younger days.</p>
<p>Sylvain, much like Hubert and despite their outward appearances, are people who like to exist among others harmoniously and without overt trouble. Their troubles primarily arise from how they cannot help but stand out: Sylvain through his long-standing playboy persona that sometimes disrupts his own sincere intentions and Hubert through his ungallant appearance and sharp and oft acidic words. They had initially rubbed each other the wrong way on exactly these points, even though they always acknowledged the other’s intelligence and keen chess playing abilities. </p>
<p>Sylvain knows well that Hubert never tells lies despite all of the untoward things that he does. Hubert equally acknowledges that Sylvain’s attentions, although rarely sincere, are sincere towards him. He is always certain that Hubert’s reactions and responses are real and true, and he returns this in kind. They are not romantic nor sweet upon each other, but that does not lessen the fondness they’ve developed at all. Rather, the fondness has grown with each passing day. </p>
<p>Hubert is not certain how Mercedes, who is the only person that is emotionally close aside from himself to Sylvain, perceives their blossoming relationship, but he imagines it is not unlike how Edelgard considers it: </p>
<p>“She finds it amusing,” Sylvain says after they have received their servings of spicy fish and turnip stew and are settling down in the light of a southern-facing window. “I think most people find it funny to even consider you bedding someone rather than poisoning them.” </p>
<p>Hubert snorts. He does not point out that most people, even Edelgard to a certain extent, likely think Sylvain taking a romantic relationship seriously to be more than a little bizarre. Byleth is probably the only person who would manage the idea without bias. If Hubert himself was not the one receiving Sylvain’s affections, he would doubt the sincerity as well. </p>
<p>“I do not poison or bed so many people,” Hubert says as he cuts one of the larger turnips in half.</p>
<p>“You’re not particularly conservative either,” Sylvain says before putting a spoonful of fish into his mouth with a hum of appreciation. “Have we gotten a spice shipment?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Hubert says because the merchants had brought in a lot of peppers at the beginning of the week; the stew is notably spicier than usual. “What do you mean about conservative?” </p>
<p>“Well,” Sylvain says as he reaches for his water with a sly little grin. “You like people like me, and you are very good at poisoning. You told me you prefer these things.” </p>
<p>Hubert shakes his head and takes another bite of stew. He had told Sylvain that he likes self-aware and confident romantic partners, and he makes no secret that he prefers more subtle methods to fulfill his duties. The differences are important. It helps Hubert keep his professional and personal life separate. </p>
<p>Because if he does not, he risks becoming just like his father. Hubert knows how well Sylvain, whose father had to approach everything with a cruelly logical eye, understands this. It is how they started to trust each other: they are comfortable with holding each other accountable, although in different ways. </p>
<p>Next to him, Sylvain swallows his bite and coughs. He reaches for his water again, blinking rapidly. Hubert smirks around his spoon. </p>
<p>“This is way too hot,” Sylvain says, glancing around to see that most of the others eating the main course are also guzzling water with the exception of Petra and Byleth. “How did you get to eating so much spicy food?” </p>
<p>“I grew up eating a lot of spice,” Hubert says because, especially once he began testing poisons, the strength of spicy food overpowered the lingering artificial scents and tastes on his palate. “It makes almost everything palatable.” </p>
<p>“Ugh,” Sylvain says before reaching for the table bread to soak up the stew and dilute his own bites.</p>
<p>Hubert grins. Sylvain glances at him and, after blinking in momentary surprise, smiles as well. </p>
<p>They both turn back to their meals. Sylvain soldiers through his spicy stew as Hubert enjoys it and Sylvain both. Hubert does not doubt that someone has seen their sentimentality, but it would not do for it to be on display for too long. They are, after all, still at war, and he and Sylvain maintain their professional relationship. Hubert manages the day to day and the generals, and Sylvain coordinates his troops and designs new tactics alongside Hubert, Edelgard, and Byleth in the war room. </p>
<p>Together:</p>
<p>They can begin to believe in the future they are fighting for, not just for their friends and the rest of the world but for themselves. Hubert does find all of his responsibilities difficult to manage at times, but Sylvain makes the day to day easier simply by being part of the action and taking time to think of Hubert to remind him to eat meals. They bring each other smiles, not out of duty but because it pleases them. Spice and struggles and all:</p>
<p>They make the fight ahead worthwhile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Connect with me on Twitter <a href="http://twitter.com/Metallic_Sweet/">@Metallic_Sweet</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>